princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
The Prince of Tennis Fanbook Volume 10.5
Prince of Tennis Fanbook Volume 10.5 is the first fanbook/databook released for the Prince of Tennis franchise. Contents *Tennis no Oujisama Illustration gallery Part 1 *Tennis no Oujisama Illustration gallery Part 2 Note: Specially chosen illustrations from Konomi-sensei. Color pages of "Tennis no Oujisama." *Tennis no Oujisama" Fanbook special side chapter Character Introductions Echizen Ryoma *Ryoma's favorite bathing salts and his strong subject will be made clear! Also, Konomi-sensei brings to light shocking truths behind Ryoma!? Tezuka Kunimitsu *Tezuka's family will be shown to the public! If you try to imagine how Tezuka will look in the future, it can get confusing!! Oishi Shuuchirou *The perfect hairstyle that everyone has thought up will be shown! Of course, his profile will be shown too! Fuji Shuusuke *From the divination of pros, the truth about Fuji will be made clear!? You'll be able to see his private room too!! Kikumaru Eiji *His cool expression during tennis and his cheerful appearance in daily life, both sides draw out Kikumaru's attractiveness. Inui Sadaharu *From his profile and the data on the layout of his room, we approach the truth behind the dataman Inui. Kawamura Takashi *What is the secret behind Taka-san's "burning"? The readers' ideas and words from the man himself will uncover the truth! Momoshiro Takeshi *What's Momo's part-time job? His best-fitting T-shirt? Lots of fans' advice! Kaidou Kaoru *From his interests, various divinations, and comments from the man himself, Kaidou's unexpected side will be revealed! Seishun Gakuen Character Introduction Ryuuzaki Sumire / Ryuuzaki Sakuno / Osakada Tomoka / Horio Satoshi / Katou Kachirou / Mizuno Katsuo / Arai / Hayashi / Ikeda Individually introducing in a row those that support the regulars, these people play an important role! Seishun Gakuen Chuu 2002 school tour Seishun Gakuen background drawings and also the Seigaku entrance test! Tenipro Big Announcement!! Drawings, pictures, and the like from readers of Shounen Jump are shown on these pages!! *Part 1 Haiku contest / Original player gallery / history's largest "Tenipuri" survey Everyone's illustration gallery / "Tenipuri" best 2 koma manga / The birth of history's strongest doubles *Part 2 "Tenipuri" Narikiri pictures (cosplay) / Everyone's illustration gallery 2 / Would be nice if this existed! "Tenipuri" goods "when" "where" "with who" "who" "what"!? / The date spot you want to go with that person ♥ number 2 man!! / they look like Karupin *Konomi Takeshi-sensei Inside Out Report!! Konomi Takeshi-sensei, maru hadaka!? karete / Ask Konomi-sensei!! How "Tennis no Oujisama" came about. Sensei tells it with his own words! The Seigaku members are these kinds of guys!! Sensei tells it with his words, the story behind how "Tennis no Oujisama" came about! The long interview all fans must read. *Konomi Takeshi-sensei's Illustration The process of Sensei's drawings. *Reader --> Konomi-sensei --> Reader. The SHOW that answers everyone's questions!! "I want to know more about Konomi-sensei!" *Konomi-sensei sign & message Aim for Perfect Victory! TPQ Open *Match 1 *Match 2 *Match 3 *Match 4 *Match 5 *Match 6 *Match 7 *Final! *Explanation Rival School and Players Perfect Guide Kantou Tournament ver. These five schools that have fought with Seigaku are Seigaku's rivals. Important profiles will be made public. *Fudoumine Chuu: Tachibana Kippei / Ibu Shinji / Kamio Akira / Ishida Tetsu / Sakurai Masaya / Uchimura Kyousuke / Mori Tatsunori *St. Rudolph Gakuin Chuu: Mizuki Hajime / Fuji Yuuta / Akazawa Yoshirou / Yanagizawa Shinya / Kisarazu Atsushi / Kaneda Ichirou / Nomura Takuya *Yamabuki Chuu: Sengoku Kiyosumi / Akutsu Jin *Hyoutei Gakuen Chuu: Atobe Keigo / Kabaji Munehiro / Shishido Ryou *Rikkai Dai Fuzoku Chuu: Sanada / Yanagi / Kirihara Akaya Monthly Pro Tennis July edition insert National middle school tennis focus, Seishun Gakuen Chuu A special feature by the efforts of "Monthly Pro Tennis" examines Seigaku's scores and their favorite items to unveil their strength. *Challenge!! The Tenipuri Bikusu *Nya nya nya nyan look, a cat that looks like Kikumaru!! *"Tenipuri" Count Dokyu Mentari 1 *"Tenipuri" Count Dokyu Mentari 2 *"Tennis no Oujisama" Physics Squad analyzes just how many kilometers Momo's Dunk Smash flies at!? *The joy, anger, pathos, and humor! *Saa, open the door of truth! Tennis no Kokoroji. *Analysis room *Understand through birthdays, the huge "Tenipuri" member analysis! *Can you figure it out from the flow chart!? The Seigaku member inside you!! *This is the bento you should take with you to meet the person who fits you perfectly *Inui Sadaharu's middle school tennis lecture *Ryoma's vacation illustrations *Completely shown! This is Inui's special vegetable juice that frightens Seigaku's players! *Inui Sadaharu's muscle strengthening lecture *Seigaku member's sports test result file analysis *Rough preliminary sketches for 5 Seigaku members!! *Tennis no Oujisama special terms *Tennis no Oujisama ultimate relationship map for current characters *The correct way to use the Seishun Gakuen Chuu student ID! Ryuuzaki Sumire's Bag Check *Kaidoh's Bag Check *Kikumaru's Bag Check *Inui's Bag Check *Ryoma's Bag Check *Momoshiro's Bag Check *Fuji's Bag Check *Tezuka's Bag Check *Kawamura's Bag Check *Oishi's Bag Check Category:Manga Volumes Category:Fanbooks